XemmyKitty and SaixPuppy
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The Organization members find a very strange mission report from Saix and an equally strange reply from the Superior, are they...DATING! O.o   Lol, rated M for language, sexual content and yaoi-goodness      Xemnas/Saix pairing, obviously...
1. The Letter That Should Not Exist

Xemmy-Kitty and Saix-Puppy

(Lol! I'm back as an author!)

A/N: I give all my credit to the deviantart/youtube jokes about Xemnas/Saix and this idea just spawned from them. I burst out laughing at the idea, also, random but doesn't an IY/Organization XIII crossover sound good? I should make one, Sesshy and Saix do that hair flip too often for it not to be hilarious!

This is merely for humour, I love Organization XIII and support Xem/Sai all the way! Whooo! ^/_\^ (Itachi face!)

Chapter 1: The Letter That Should Not Exist, But Somehow Does!

Xigbar rolled his eye (A/N: I want to write eyes so badly I almost forgot….) and picked up the stack of papers. Earlier the Superior had been kind enough to dump a load of paperwork on him due to the fact he had "influenced" No IX to "accidently" flood a whole floor. Demyx was a gullible boy; it wasn't Xigbar's fault that a little "prompting" was all it took to get him to do something.

FLASHBACK

Xigbar paused as he witnessed the dirty blonde channel surfing in a bored fashion, the channel landing on a surfing competition. "Hey Demyx," Xigbar smirked as he gained the boy's attention.

Demyx's head whipped around, "What Xiggy?" He smiled innocently.

Xigbar smiled as honestly as possible, "you know, maybe it would be fun to have a surfing contest right here…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while walking away as if he was no longer interested.

It was not ten minutes later when he heard the shout, "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Followed by an impeding sense of doom and a high-pitched shriek of sheer terror, he assumed that was Axel, he was probably going to smell like drenched burnt hair now. Xigbar chuckled and peaked down the stairs, the whole 3rd floor was flooded (…how many floors does that castle have?O.o) and Demyx was attempting to use his sitar as a surfboard.

He scanned the room to see Axel clinging to a floating couch for dear life and gagging as his now matted red locks stuck to his face. Xigbar covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face, 'HE FELL FOR IT! HOOK, LINE AND SINK-' Xigbar was abruptly cut from his happy thoughts when he saw what looked like a drowning blue/silver mouse floating towards him. He reached out and grabbed the large ball of hair to find it was- "SEXY ZEXY!—"

Zexion narrowed his eyes, or maybe he didn't, his emo-hair was ruined and plastered against his now sputtering face so it was hard to tell, "XIGBAR WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I WAS READING AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN A WAVE OF WATER-"

Xigbar frowned and threw him back in, "Oooops?" A throat cleared behind him and a chill ran up his spine. His first thought was, 'What smells like wet dog?-…oh….shit…..' He turned around as slowly as possible to meet a pair of startling feral yellow eyes. Saix snarled at him, his perfect blue hair was ruined and in a disarray all around his shoulders, obviously Saix had been on that floor as well. Xigbar gulped, "Umm, did you doggy paddle here to safety?"- WHAM

And then it was all black….

END FLASHBACK

Demyx leaned over his shoulder while he slumped over the desk. "Hey Xiggy, I can help you….I kind of feel bad about, well…..you know."

Xigbar grinned, "Thanks kid, let's go through the mission reports first, ~he handed him half~, I'll take this half and we'll take half as long." Eventually he hit the bottom of his pile; he chuckled at the neat little envelope that housed Saix's report. He opened it up and then abruptly closed it; he fell over clutching his sides in a weak attempt to gain air back to his lungs, he could not for the life of him, stop laughing. "THIS IS TOOOOOO GOOD, NO WAY!"

Demyx blinked curiously, "What is it Xiggy?"

Xigbar cleared his throat and decided to start reading the mission report out loud, figuring that if the address was THAT funny, than the rest was GOLD!

To: Xemmy-Kitty

From: Saix-Puppy

Subject: A Daily Check Around the Castle

Xemmy, today I was appalled to discover that Dum-Dum and the pirate had conspired to flood a whole floor of the castle, merely for their own selfish amusement. As if that was not enough, they nearly drowned the whiny emo-child and the flamer in a 20 ft tall wave. Sigh, honestly I have no idea how you manage to not bash their heads in like I do. I suppose that is why you're the Superior and Master, and I'm only VII and a faithful little puppy at your side.

I could not help but notice our matings have been few and in-between, these 'private meetings' we claim to have are now becoming suspicious and I hope the others are not on to us. I deeply crave you and your moon is the only other one I could bare to witness. The full moon is coming up and I feel (ha, a pun) like a bitch in heat. We need to get together soon or I'll be forced to rip your cloak off during one of the Organization meetings.

Love,

Saix-Puppy

PS:We need more condoms and lube, I'm all out.

Xigbar and Demyx were squealing with laughter and rolling around madly on the floor clutching their aching bodies.

Demyx quickly shot up and tore through his pile to find a reply from the Superior, they both grinned at eachother as he waved it madly in the air.

A/N: Alright! I had to write this idea down! So you like it? Read and Review please or NO REPLY FROM XEMMY-KITTY! LOLZ! Yeah, but seriously guys.


	2. The Reply and the Awkward

A/N: Hooray! This story seems to be off to a good start, how odd…o.O?

Xemmy-Kitty and Saix-Puppy

Chapter 2: The Reply and the Awkward

Demyx waved the Superior's reply in Xigbar's face, seemingly teasing him that more fun was yet to come. Xigbar pulled out one of his sharpshooting bullets to neatly slice open the dull white envelope (he wanted to make it seem like Saix had used his claws). However, as with all things in The Castle That Never Was, interruptions by at least eleven other members was eventual.

The rest of the Organization (minus Saix and Xemnas) plopped down in the Gray Area that the two were currently occupying. This area had become more of a lounge than a place for mission briefings, as Saix would have wanted. Axel casually ran a hand through his massacred locks and smirked at Xigbar, "Paperwork Xiggy? Does the Superior really think you'll do it? :his eyes flicked to Demyx: And YOU helping? What in Kingdom Hearts is going on?"

Both turned to him with maniacal grins (well, Demyx really can't pull that off) and Xigbar chuckled, "We….have found….the best blackmail…of all time…and SPACE!"

Luxord frowned, "Had to throw in space, eh?"

Xaldin however, did not look amused, "Those documents are not to be used in such a way Xigbar, you're going to get your ass chewed out, AGAIN, wait, :he smirked:, nevermind, be a dumbass."

Xigbar laughed out loud, "Oh, then I suppose you chaps :mocking Luxord's accent: don't want to see Xemmy-kitty and Saix-puppy love letters?"

Larxene spit out her tea and burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD….YES! I KNEW IT!"

Roxas, who had luckily dodged the hot beverage, frowned (he's so innocent, no?...lol), "Knew what?"

Marluxia (A/N: I'm going to avoid the Castle Oblivion thing…..) scowled, "Yes, do fill us in oh wise one."

Demyx giggled (now that I can imagine), "The Superior and Saix have been writing love letters to each other in the disguise of mission reports!"

Everyone else frowned (Luxord), or looked disgusted (Xaldin), surprised and yet evil (Larxene, Axel, Marluxia), still confused (Roxas) or oblivious to all (Zexy, Lexy, and Vexen).

Xigbar gave a Cheshire grin, "Want to hear Saix's first? …"

Everyone who gave a damn nodded eagerly, and so Xigbar read…..

Axel clutched his side, "OH MY GOD, I'M DYING, AGAIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT….ISA…NO SAIX AND XEMNAS SITTIN' IN A TREE!"

Marluxia chuckled and finished, "F-u-c-k-i-ng."

Larxene quickly dashed over and shook Xigbar violently, "The reply! We must know!"

Even Vexen looked slightly amused at the idea of his collegague's infatuation, "Yes, let's hear the Superior's :snort, covering his mouth with his hand: HEARTFELT :the rest burst out laughing: reply."

Xigbar grinned, "Demyx, would you do the honors?"

Demyx nodded madly and cleared his throat, …..

To:Saix-Puppy

From:Xemmy-Kitty

Subject: WE'RE OUT OF LUBE?

My dear moon-cub, it seems you have told me much much too late about our lack of supplies, I suggest you go to Twilight Town and refill them, ….AS SOON AS POSSIBLE…or the Superior will get very angry. On a side note, yes, we have not been able to schedule our 'meetings' quite as frequently as I would have hoped. But do not despair my love, the Kingdom Hearts of my life, the others have not found out about us. They honestly believed it was a heartless moaning and not us, ha, their stupidity never ceases to amaze me.

As appealing and arousing as the thought of you ripping off my cloak in a meeting, I think it would scar the others for life. We can discuss this further today after the Organization meeting, I long to see you.

Love,

Mansex aka Xemmy-Kitty

Everyone got utterly quiet before dying of laughter. Even Sexy Zexy could not crack a smile at "Mansex's" note of love. Although, the laughter was cut short when a certain blue-haired nobody entered the room.

"You idiots are making too much noise, I cannot even think-" :his feral eyes rested on the envelope in Demyx's hand, the one infront of Xigbar, and his mind clicked:"-YOU…YOU…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!"

Everyone realized at this point that a now-berserk Saix and the current evidence, plus a lack of room to escape due to twelve members now occupying the room, was not a good combination.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: What will Saix-Puppy do?

THEY ALL KNOW!

And what about Xemmy-Kitty?

Read and review to find out!


	3. To Beserk or not to Berserk?

A/N: I realllllly want to write a chibi Organization XIII story, please give me positive feedback and encouragement!

WARNING!: Saix violence dead ahead….or not?

Xemmy-Kitty and Saix-Puppy

Chapter 3: To Berserk or not to Berserk?

They all stood in utter horror as Saix's eyes starting glowing a feral yellow and an evil aura (lol, IY) seemed to envelope his body, "GIVE ME…..THE LETTERS….OR…DIE!"

Demyx, for all the intelligence stored in his little body, decided that pushing the letters both towards Xigbar was the best option,….a wise choice indeed (lol, Xemnas: "Indeeeeeeeeeeed"). Saix snarled and launched himself across the room at the Freeshooter. Xigbar, using his amazing space skills, transported out of there, so Saix hit the window, and broke it, and fell…out of the Castle That Never Was.

All, "SHIT SOMEONE GRAB HIM!"

Elsewhere***

The Superior walked casually out onto his balcony to resume his constant gazing of Kingdom Hearts, the thing never moved, but he had to be certain. He rubbed his chin in a thought-provoking manner and strode around. Suddenly, he heard the strangest sound-

"AAAAHHHHHHHH SUPERIOOOOOR HELLLLPPPPPP!"

Now, Xemnas was quite the bright lightbulb and automatically knew that voice to belong to his one and only Saix, now the direction of it was the reason he was puzzled…

"SUPERIOOOORRRR WATCCCHHHH OUUUUTTTT!"

Xemnas frowned, was someone trying to assassinate him? He looked around, the answer was a dull 'no.' Now what was Saix talking about?- SPLAT!

Xemnas groaned weakly beneath the fallen berserker, "Ughhhhhh…..Saix?"

Saix immediately jumped off, "Oh! Superior! I'm sooooooooo sorry! It was those idiots!" He helped him up, "Will you be alright?"

Xemnas cracked his back, "Hm, appeaaaarsss (yes, Xemnas' English voice is soooo sexy and slow) so. Reminnndss you of lasssttt night no?"

Saix blushed and pushed a rock shyly with his foot (A SIGHT TO SEE!).

Back up top****

They all heard the screams Saix made and then the horrible crash of him landing on top of the Superior.

Xigbar frowned, "Shit,….we're dead…."

Demyx started to sob uncontrollably, "BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE XIGGY!"

There was a crackling of energy as a dark corridor opened and Saix appeared, helping a limping Superior (rough night, lol) out. The room became deathly quiet. The Superior looked around, and his eyes rested on the mission reports, two in particular. He sighed, "So this is what it's all about, hmmmm?"

Xigbar coughed, "Well, uh….ummm…."

Demyx, "Superior, are you really sleeping with Saix?" :Puppy eyes:

Saix started to growl and set the Superior on a couch, striding towards Demyx with a vengeance, he was going to rip off his cock and make him eat it, then gut him like a fish as he slowly and painfully bleed to death through his various wounds and cuts and -"Yes, Demyx, we are." Saix dead-stopped, did he…just acknowledge their relationship,…publicly?

Everyone was stunned, they had at least expected him to DENY it, or come up with a lie, but admit it? Unheard of!

Saix coughed, "S-superior, you don't need to tell them-"

Xemnas held up a hand to silence him, "No, it's better this way, now we can be more open about this, yes, it's true and it will continue to be true, anyone who has a complaint can file it to the mail labeled 'I Don't Give a Rat's Ass' under drawer 'Like You Can Do Anything About It.'"

Saix teared up, "Oh Superior!" He launched himself into a jump-hug (If you have not experienced one of these, try it) and landed on his lap, cuddling with him contently.

Axel coughed, "Um,…so whose going to fix the window?"….

A/N: I kind of wanted to end it after the whole "we're committed now thing," sorry, chibi story anyone?


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
